Blur
by radioactive edelweiss
Summary: One shot. Yuuram. Why would they betray him now? A misunderstanding that has deeper consequences, a disease that numbs the mind. This summary is not a summary, it's more like a vague implication of what happens in the story. Fixed *headdesk*


**Blur**

**Oh, this**** sure took me long**

**I was a bit unsure about posting it, seen that some plot devices are similar to those from other fics I've seen around...**

**My inspiration was a conversation ((or was it mailing spree? I can't tell anymore)) with hearmelaugh ((this is not only a novel spoiler but a ficcie spoiler, so you'd have to scroll all the way down to read it...))**

**The actually conversation contains some spoilers for the novels ((yes, I told you I had imagined another thing, no, it's not the hairy-eye dude spoiler part))**

**This is well, a sort of writer's block breaking story. I haven't written in a couple of months, only focusing in fanart but... writing clears my mind and thoughts, and since my OTP is on shaky grounds, I need to clear my head from time to time ((it still is, nevermind how adorable Yuuchan might have been)) **

**Title: Blur**

**Category: One shot- tragedy/romance ((aka Vivi's default genre))**

**Pairing: yuuram**

**Spoilers: the end of the second season, vaguely**

**This story might be confusing.**

**I'd suggest a soft song while listening to this song, maybe 'While your lips are still red' by Nightwish, if it was longer. **

**For the record, I'm listening to 1000 Meere...not that it really sets the mood**

**Now it's time for the fic, seen that I doubt someone has read this far**

_To hearmelaugh, for being an awesome beta/ee, fellow fangirl, friend, mailing buddy, writing the fic you wrote for me, and overall being A WINNAR, bby_

* * *

To say it had all started when the Original King possessed him

To say it had all started when he was bitten by a pond insect

Maybe a combination of both

All Yuuri Shibuya had ever wanted in life was happiness, peace, basically the general wellbeing of his subjects. All of them.

And making sure his subjects were doing well meant travelling, since he didn't trust his officials to travel the land and then report to him

No, he wouldn't have that

He'd pass on to history as Yuuri Shibuya the Traveller, the Great, 27th Maou of this Land

All rejoice since it all started with us, Mazoku...

The party came back from their weekly field trip muddy, sweaty, tired, and in the case of the Maou, feeling weird.

The pins and needles sensation had spread from his hand to his arm, quickly up his shoulder, and then it disappeared. He didn't say a word, even if he was a wimp they were too far away and really needed to continue with their journey. So he held on. And the pain was gone. He shrugged it off and forgot about it.

It wasn't until he started walking into walls more often than usual that he paid a visit to Gisela. He was pretty concerned by now, his eyes were unfocused and he could only make out the faces of people if he squinted.

_He had been relaxing in the bath when his fiancé went in. Yuuri protested, but Wolfram ignored him. The blond unwrapped the towel around his middle and dipped a foot into the water_

"_I do not believe it is safe to bathe with water this hot, you are too much of a wimp and might get burnt!"_

_Well...that explained the redness on his skin. But the water felt warm, cool even._

_And when he poked his skin, it didn't hurt._

_Wolfram looked at him with curiosity, wanting to get a reply_

And all his meals were a little less tasty

_After a long day of good-doing, all Yuuri Shibuya wanted to do was get a good night's rest. Sadly, he couldn't get it with his fiancé sleeping next to him, he looked so peaceful right now but when he turned off the light the blond would start his nightly boxing routine with him. Oh well, at least he could relax in the other boy's sweet scent, not that he liked it, of course. But recently, he could sniff nothing and restless nights ensured._

And Wolfram's nightgown wasn't as silken to the tough as it was before, not that he embraced the other boy during his sleep, no, never...

His hearing suffered no harm

One wonders what took him so long to admit the symptoms, maybe he was sure that the blurry vision was because he had something in this eye

And he had burnt his skin, so it was numb

And he had the flu, so that'd explain the lack of taste and smell

Only that he didn't

Gisela finished the check up, with a smile on her face

But Yuuri didn't notice

"You've been bitten by the Nem flea, it's nothing serious. You'll get better in a couple of weeks"

Her expression hardened

"But you have to rest, the symptoms are about to get worse"

Soon the whole castle knew, and Yuuri found himself in a white robe, tucked into his bed, Wolfram sitting on his left, Konrad on his right, Murata standing behind him, this glasses reflected the light that entered through the window, not that Yuuri noticed, anyway. Gûnter crying in a far away corner because his wonderful Maou wasn't able to enjoy life as much as he would have had, had he not been bitten. Did anyone tell the poor man that it was only for a couple weeks?

Gwendal was standing by the door, unamused, even angry. _I bet all he wants is to go back to his paperwork. He didn't even want me as a king, on the first place. But no, what am I thinking, Gwendal would never attempt to overthrow me using my sickness as an excuse._ Yuuri nodded softly, Gisela threw the door open on her way in and announced it was time to let the Maou rest. Wolfram gave Yuuri a sad smile that went unnoticed, he leaned onto him and pulled him into a hug. Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to focus on the scent he could vaguely remember, the one he'd never admit to like.

When they were gone, fear overcame him

Would they ever come back?

_He was __alone, he looked out from the window (when did it get so close?) and could only see war, soldiers fighting against each other. He heard screams, the loud clash of swords, and he was there, in his bed, doing nothing. He had to get up. His hands and feet were shackled to the bed. I won't let them..I won't let them._

They found him tossing and turning, he kept on repeating

"Why, Gwendal...Why?"

Yuuri Shibuya was growing more emotional by the day. He didn't want to see his fiancé's older brother since that dream of his. Then again, he needed to keep an eye on him. And he chose dear Wolfram for that. He trusted him, Konrad had betrayed him once. If the country needed it, he'd choose war. Wolfram'd choose Yuuri.

_He was cold, and alone, in the same bed. Still shackled. The window was still by his side, and he kept on looking. Not that he wanted to, his eyes were glued to the brunet swordsman. The brunet swordsman who had just set fire to the gardens._

Yuuri didn't have time till dawn to wake up, he bolted awake. Next to him were two heads, one brown one yellow. Both leaning onto the mattress, only one still sleeping.

"Something wrong, Heika?"

Yuuri swore he saw the sarcasm in those brown eyes. Even if he could not see his namer properly, even if his voice was muffled.

His hearing was failing too.

Gisela walked to and fro, she asked everyone not to lose their patience, it would be only three days until the Maou would begin getting better.

_When he had sealed Soushu within the boxes, Shinou's soul was contaminated. What was left in Yuuri Shibuya wasn't all evil, it was mostly insecurity and self destruction._

Wolfram wasn't by his side this time, he had neglected his troops for a long time. Plus, Gisela didn't want anyone with the Maou at the time, he was to be left alone to recover.

Yuuri never told anyone about this sudden distrust. How was she supposed to know?

_I have to get better, or Gwendal'll start a war against the humans_

_And Gûnter will help_

_And Konrad would maybe go to fight by Big Shimaron's side_

_Greta and Lady Cheri have left for good, they have more fun in those free love trips_

_Murata wants a war_

_Shinou wants a war_

_The people wanted war_

_Aren't they content with what I gave them?_

_I know they'll probably never accept each other...but...but_

_Where is Wolfram? He said he'd keep me company_

He buried himself with his covers

"_You are hopeless". Yuuri Shibuya turned his head to meet with the coldest green eyes he had ever seen. "You are worthless. You are one sickly wimp of a ruler who is not fit for the throne. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve it" You don't deserve me. So that's why there's a man hugging me from behind, pulling me away from you. He doesn't want me to waste my time with you._

_Yuuri could read Wolfram's eyes, which had become surprisingly clear._

That day he woke up not sad, but angry

He was alone again, not that he cared anymore.

He left his room, still a bit dizzy from his sudden activity. A hand placed on the wall for support, he made his way to the staircase. Three maid rushed by snickering. _How can they laugh at me, when I'm in such condition?. _This made Yuuri angrier. He forgot his disability and stomped down the stairs, aided by his memory. He almost bumped into Konrad... Konrad... _wasn't that the big Shimaron's uniform?_ Black eyes went wide. Well... it was dark...he could barely make out the colors. But his imagination completed the gaps for him. Conrad smiled "Heika, what a surprise to see you, are you feeling better?" Anger boiled inside of Yuuri, he only heard the first part, the kind tone was missed and replaced by a mocking tone. He couldn't contain himself, he punched Konrad against the wall. And he ran down the stairs with a strength he didn't know he possessed.

And then he saw them

A troop of soldiers dressed in blue. Preparing for the war? And near the middle of them, a particularly blond one with another uniformed person in his arms. Only that Yuuri missed that detail. From the position he was in, he could only make out the unique blond hair and the two pairs of boots

That was it

That was it

"YOU BASTARD!" everything went quiet in a split of a second. The noise of Wolfram's ribs cracking was even louder in this deathly silence. Yuuri was suddenly aware of his surroundings. He was inside the castle. He was surrounded by Bielefeld soldiers. He was holding something in his hand. Something pulled his hand and whatever it was holding down, something slumped onto the floor. He could see it all too clearly. The blade that had completely gone through his fiancé, the hilt still connected to his hand.

_''I love you_

_..don't leave me again''_

_Behind him, a soldier noticed his sword was missing._

_Even if he hadn't been able to hear, smell, taste, touch, see..._

_In these last weeks he had __been plagued by different emotions doubt, sadness, anger, insecurity, wrath and now_

_And now..._

_And now he felt numb_

_He wanted to be dumb so that there would be no silence to ignore_

_He wanted to be blind so that he_

_So that he..._

* * *

**It was just a punctured lung. I would never hurt Wolfram on purpose, unless strictly needed**** for plot reasons**

**The ending I planned involved angst, crying, declarations of love, fluff overload. But we all know our dear Vivi can't write fluff... plus I couldn't fit it in the story...**

**I'm sorry if I left it ''open'' /caused permanent damage to Yuuri's subcounsious**

**Please review? I want to know if this version is understandable or if it should be rewritten, seeing that I haven't had it proofread**

**((My most frequent typo is 'adn' for 'and'...))**

**Thank you for reading**

**-Viv**

**((The next story I should be updating is the Sukisho one, then Dear Diary ))**

Spoiler warning: I wanted to justify Yuuri stabbing Wolfram in the novels, I was not sure at the time where exactly had the little bishie been stabbed... and I couldn't find someone who had read the novels to tell me... and Yuuri wouldn't stab him just because, right?


End file.
